<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Poemas para Kevin by BlackPhilip</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27024151">Poemas para Kevin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackPhilip/pseuds/BlackPhilip'>BlackPhilip</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Español | Spanish, Fictober, Gay, M/M, Out of Character, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:40:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27024151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackPhilip/pseuds/BlackPhilip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Al final, el día no pudo haber sido más perfecto. Sin preocupaciones o penas, solo ellos dos pasando juntos una hermosa tarde de otoño. </p><p>Un romance en la época de sus vidas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jamie/Kevin (Steven Universe)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Poemas para Kevin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fictober 2020 Día 6: "Eso fue impresionante" <br/>-Tengo algo con los atardeceres.<br/>-Ooc</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Las vísperas del crepúsculo se asomaban por la ventana, bañando la habitación en una hermosa luz naranja. El polvo flotaba en el aire, junto al sonido suave de unas palabras bañadas en terciopelo. En el suelo descansaban las prendas de ambos muchachos, esparcidas a lo largo y ancho. Las sabanas estaban deshechas, cubriendo su desnudez parcialmente. Llevaban un largo rato en la cama, sólo disfrutando de la cercanía y el calor que se daban el uno al otro. </p><p>La voz terminó de recitar ese poema, escrito con tinta en un viejo cuaderno de notas.</p><p>—Eso fue impresionante.</p><p>Jamie levantó la vista del papel al escuchar el halago de su pareja, y sonrió.</p><p>—¿De verdad lo crees?</p><p>—Claro.</p><p>—Estás mintiendo, Kevin —Susurró, ligeramente adormilado—. Eres un gran mentiroso.</p><p>—¿Por qué mentiría? Además, es un poema sobre mí, ¿Qué puede ser mejor que eso?</p><p>—Mis maestros los desprecian —Comentó el joven actor, dejando de lado aquella libreta—. A las demás personas tampoco suelen gustarle mis poemas.</p><p>—Tal vez porque no los dedicas a las personas correctas</p><p>—¿Y tú si eres la persona correcta?</p><p>—Bueno, sólo te diré... —Comenzó, con esa típica arrogante mirada en su rostro, y tomando con amorosa delicadeza la delgada mano de Jamie— Puedo compensarte muy bien por un verso. —Finalizó, besando el dorso de su mano.</p><p>El castaño soltó una risa tímida, sintiendo la familiar sensación de un rubor naciendo en sus mejillas. Si había algo que Jamie amaba, a parte de la actuación, era estar al lado de su chico. No había momento en que no terminara embelesado viéndolo, sintiéndose afortunado. No importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, jamás podría acostumbrarse a las muestras de amor que Kevin le ofrecía. Y no tenía intenciones de hacerlo, porque cada caricia, cada beso, cada vez que sus cuerpos se unían se sentía como la primera vez.</p><p>—Tengo que reunirme esta noche con el comité del club dramático de la escuela. </p><p>—¿Puedes relajarte un momento? Olvida ese estúpido comité por un día.</p><p>—Es fácil para ti decirlo, vives relajado —Se quejó Jamie, aunque no había ningún rastro de fastidio en su voz—. Además, es una fiesta ¿Quieres ir?</p><p>—No, lo que quiero es que nos quedemos aquí el resto del día —Susurró, y ese fue el veredicto.</p><p>Kevin lo besó, dispuesto de cumplir su promesa. Aquel poema había sido simplemente una oda a él, y estaba decidido a recompensarlo. </p><p>Perdidos entre roces y suspiros, no notaron como el cielo se convertía en una acuarela de morados y azules, alzándose por fin la luna</p><p>Al final, el día no pudo haber sido más perfecto. Sin preocupaciones o penas, solo ellos dos pasando juntos una hermosa tarde de otoño. </p><p>Un romance en la época de sus vidas.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>¡Muchas gracias por leer!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>